


not even a little bit (not even at all)

by sprinklednana



Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: The 10 things Jaemin hates about Jeno Lee.(If you think this is a 10 things I hate about you Nomin AU then you are absolutely right)





	not even a little bit (not even at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off by saying, this might not be what you think it is. But I hope you like it anyways. Please do tell me what you think about it in the comments! <3
> 
> I also want to thank ate ross (@jaemjaemis) for giving me the idea of a 10 thing i hate about you AU <3
> 
> Also I haven't written in so long, I really needed this. And also, this is to celebrate me reaching 1k followers on twitter!!!! (i'm @sprinklednana on twt btw hihi)
> 
> PLUS!!!! This story is set in the _Love, Nana_ universe, kind of like a story on how they came to be and how (contrary to popular belief), it was jaemin who asked jeno out. So check that fic of mine too if you want! <3

 

Jaemin closes his eyes, breathing in. There he stood, in the middle of the field, microphone held so tightly between his hands, about to do one of the most difficult things he has ever done in his very much introverted life.

 

The crackling of the speakers can be heard throughout the field. He hears the hisses of the other students around him, feels their irritation.

 

Jaemin hates Jeno Lee so much at this exact moment.

 

When the crackling stops, a familiar tune starts playing, one he has heard and _practiced_ far too many times. And with it, he sings.

 

_“You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you”_

He sings even when the other students stare. He sings even when the entire soccer team, including Jeno Lee in his very sweaty very _hot_ glory, has stopped their training to watch him perform. He sings even when his hands get so clammy, the microphone threatens to slip. He sings and sings and sings, even after Mr. Kim’s shrill (albeit a bit confused, Jaemin _is_ one of his best students) “ _Jaemin Na_!”

 

_“Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak”_

Mr. Kim tries to approach him when he doesn’t stop, and in his panic, he runs across the field and up the bleachers.

 

He’s practiced so hard for this day, he can’t just let Mr. Kim ruin it for him. Not when he’s gotten this far.

 

_“But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that is real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you”_

“Mr. Na stop this insolence right now! You know better than this!” By now the students in the field and the entire soccer team were laughing, most with their phones out, recording, as Jaemin was being chased across the bleachers.

 

Even Jaemin was laughing as he sings, high on the energy he was receiving from his _audience._ In a burst of absolutely stupidly humiliating courage, he shouts into the microphone: “Jeno Lee, this one’s for you!”

 

_“I love you baby_

_And if it's quite all right_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say”_

 

“I said stop it this instant!”

 

He circles around the fields, wild with his feelings bursting at the seams. Sings and sings and pours his heart out. He races, Mr. Kim’s faint shouting at the back. He races. This time towards where the soccer team stood.

 

_“Oh pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you”_

The music stops, and so does he. Just a few feet away from the cause of all this mess.

 

The students stood and watched, waiting for him. Then he says, right into the mic, so everyone can hear him loud and clear. “I hate you, Jeno Lee.”

 

And right at that moment, Mr. Kim reaches him. Hand gripping his arm and pulling him back, “Principal’s office right now, Mr. Na!”

 

Whispers emerge from the crowd.

 

Jaemin’s eyes widen, “No, sir! Please wait! I-“ He struggles against the man’s hold until the grip on his arm loosens, “I’m so sorry for the chaos, sir- just I- please. I need to do this. I swear- I just I practiced this so hard- If I don’t do this I’ll explode- and I’ll-“ Jaemin breathes shakily, “Please sir, just a few minutes.”

 

Mr. Kim stares at him for what felt like a whole minute, then he rolls his eyes. “ _Fine_. Only because you’ve always been a good kid.”

 

The wide-eyed boy sighs in relief, turning towards his subject once again.

 

A beat passes. And then another.

 

Jaemin tries to gather his bearings, before pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

 

Everyone in the crowd sees his shaking fingers. The vibrations on the paper so evident, even to the people yards away from him can. But they don’t see what he has written.

 

They don’t have to though, because Jaemin speaks into the microphone, in a smaller voice.

 

“Jeno Lee. I hope you’re listening,” He says, even when he’s staring at the other boy’s eyes. “Because this… is a list of the 10 things I hate about you.”

 

Jaemin shuts his eyes tightly for a second, willing his hands to stop shaking, and hoping his voice doesn’t crack.

 

“ **Number one: I hate those stupid moles on your face.”**

He hates the fact that he always loved how beautiful the constellations. Always admired and studied about them, even when he doesn’t need to. The sky always interested him, but ever since he met Jeno Lee, there was never a single constellation in the skies that could hold a light to the constellations in Jeno Lee’s very face.

 

Snickering all around the field can be heard, but Jaemin doesn’t care anymore.

** “Number two: I hate that stupid smirk that never leaves your face. It’s like you know what it does to me.” **

Whether they were in 7:30 am class or in the school cafeteria for lunch or in Jaemin’s room to do that bloody project or in the convenience store at 3 in the morning.

 

Just a slight curl of the lips, and a playful spark in his eyes. Like he knows something Jaemin doesn’t.

 

Although it’s quite funny that he mentions this now, because there wasn’t a smirk on the other’s face. Even when Donghyuck Lee, their team’s keeper and one of Jeno Lee’s closest friends, teasingly shoves him closer.

 

His eyes were blank, or dazed. Jaemin couldn’t make anything out of it at the moment.

** “Number three: I hate your beautiful as fuck face you fucking dumbo.” **

Jaemin laughs shakily into the microphone, his nerves making its way into his tongue. The corners of Jeno’s mouth doesn’t even curl up at that.

 

Jaemin is so so so _so_ terrified that Jeno’s not showing any reaction. So he stares at the crumpled paper containing his own neat handwriting.

 

** “Number four: I hate how naturally amazing you are at everything.” **

Which is true, because even when Jaemin truly hated his guts, he couldn’t think of a single thing that Jeno was bad at. The only thing he was bad at was making Jaemin like him. And even _that_ didn’t take too long to change.

 

** “Number five: I hate how everyone seems to love you.” **

Because Jeno Lee, despite his reputation, was actually really nice and cool and easy to like.

_I hate how everyone seems to love you_ or _I don’t want you to like anyone else back. You can have anyone else. But please. Please, Please. Be mine instead._

** “Number six: I hate how unreachable you always seemed to me back then, how untouchable… Number seven: I hate how you're so close now, and how I still feel like I can’t touch you. Because I do, Jeno Lee… I wanna touch you so fucking bad.” **

Jaemin laughs, but it sounds humorless, even to him.

 

There were too many almost kisses. Too many hesitating touches. Too many long looks across the hallways. Jaemin wanted to hold Jeno so much, it _ached._

It’s humiliating how much he wants Jeno to _want_ to touch him too.

 

** “Number eight: I hate how you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. Like really really hurt, you bloody bitch.” **

Because learning that he liked Jeno Lee was not the best experience.

 

Because Jaemin was dumb and in denial and the first time he was sure he liked, no, _loved_ Jeno Lee was when he heard a rumor about him and a girl from another class.

 

It was the first time Jaemin learned that the line “his heart dropped to his stomach” in books wasn’t a metaphor. And it _hurt._

 

And he cried and cried and cried and confided with Jaehyun and Yuta.

 

And Jaehyun, bless his heart, was so gentle and comforting.

 

And surprisingly, it was Yuta who was calmer than both of them about it. Like he completely understood. And maybe he did.

 

“You hurt because you feel, bub. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

 

He didn’t completely understand it then. But maybe he would.

**“** **Number nine: I hate how you make me do stupid shit like this. I especially hate that I’d do it again. A thousand times over. For you.” **

 

Jaemin never thought he’d do anything like this in his life. Jaehyun and Yuta would be proud.

 

Mark would be proud too, and relieved. Because he wouldn’t have sneaked into the control room and risked a horrifying scolding from Principal Seo for nothing.

** “Number ten: I hate how I lose approximately 20 years of my lifespan whenever I spend a day with you… I hate that losing 20 years of my life sounds way better than not being with you for a single day.” **

 

It disgusts him how he knows how true that statement is. And it scares him at the same time. Because no one should have that power over him. Especially not Jeno Lee. With his all black closet and his leather jacket and his loud motorcycle and his devil may care façade.

 

** “I hate that I don’t hate you. Not even close. Not even a little bit. Not even at all.”  **

 

“That’s eleven.”

 

Jaemin startles, immediately looking up and catching Jeno’s eyes when he hears the other boy’s voice for the first time that day. The other boy’s face was still blank. Sweat dripping from his temple and Jaemin hates that it makes him look more gorgeous.

 

Then the boy’s words register in his brain, and Jaemin wants to cry and laugh at the same time. If this lasts longer, he probably would. “ _Fuck math!”_

 

His chin wobbles. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes but he forces it back, and he laughs because he genuinely found this funny.

 

He was going crazy, he can feel it.

 

"I’m being serious. I'm not a confrontational person, Jeno Lee." He sighs so heavily, even Jeno was worried he'd vomit his heart out. "And you know that too.  _This_  means so much to me. Mark used to tell me that I'd miss out on a lot of things if I didn't bother to take a shot but I- I was fine with that. But-”

 

He sighs again, then shakes his head, as if to regain focus. "I don't want to miss out on- on- whatever we... this could be."

 

Then he looks at Jeno, still standing there, silent, a confused little frown adorning his  _beautiful as fuck_  face. "So what do you say, Jeno Lee? Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

A beat passes, and then another.

 

Even the crowd was hushed, waiting for the talk of the year to transpire right in front of their very eyes.

 

Jaemin is frustrated, stomping his feet, “You can just reject me, you know! The wait is _killing_ me!”

 

And Jeno, God bless Jeno Lee, _chuckles_. Breaking apart from his smirking teammates, closing the distance between he and Jaemin.

 

The rest was a blur to Jaemin, one moment heat was rising to his cheeks because of frustration, the next, it was because Jeno held his chin between his fingers and _kissed_ him.

 

Kissed him so _softly_ and so _gently_ , he wondered if this really was the infamous troublemaker around school.

 

Jeno laughs when he makes an embarrassing sound at the back of his throat, and laughed even harder when Jaemin chases his lips when he pulls away.

 

Arms circle around Jaemin’s waist, and a smile appears on Jeno’s face. A smile Jaemin was waiting for the entire day. And it has finally arrived especially for him.

 

Jeno tilts his head to the right, teasing.

 

“Always so demanding. That answer enough for you, baby?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER: if you wanna know why Jeno never asked Jaemin first, it's because he never thought he had a chance. He was so unsure about Jaemin's feelings about him and he just liked Jaemin so much, he wanted this to be the one thing he didn't ruin.
> 
> I really hoped you liked it :(
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU TO THE 1K FOLLOWERS <3 I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!!!!


End file.
